Phillip Price
|latest appearance = |played by = Michael Cristofer |imagewidth = }} Phillip Price is the CEO of E Corp. He is played by Michael Cristofer. History Price tells Angela that his birthday is July 4, contrary to public knowledge. He became CEO of E Corp in 1995, following the death of his predecessor Lester Moore in a plane crash. Under his tenure, the company reached new heights: expanding into new fields such as technology and media, employment topping 20 million, posting the highest profits. Season 1 After the arrest of Terry Colby in March, interim CTO Tyrell Wellick sets a meeting with Price, planning to propose an internal promotion to Chief Technology Officer. Instead, Price reschedules the meeting for a later date, explaining that the Board has a CTO candidate lined up. Promising to follow up, Price compliments Tyrell's tie before retreating to meet with Scott Knowles. In early May, Price introduces the new CTO Scott Knowles at his promotion party, praising him for his promise and intelligence for marrying a woman his equal. Two days later, Price is laying on the couch in Tyrell's office when he enters, startling him in his paranoid state. Price then cuts to the point, addressing that the murder of Sharon Knowles is horrible and that the police believe Tyrell is a person of interest. He recognizes the corporate competition for CTO and Scott's frustration, but the scandal is what forces his hand to let Tyrell go. Tyrell shouts in protest, much to Price's amusement as he had imagined the various ways he might reacted, although he is ultimately disappointed. Price tells him to find the moment that led him to this state of embarrassment and reconcile with it. He leaves as Tyrell pleads with him. After the 5/9 hack and the public suicide of an E Corp executive, James Plouffe, Price meets with new employee Angela Moss who was near enough to the dead man to get his blood on her shoes. He expresses his condolences for the traumatic experience, offering her to go home. He recognizes her as Colby's reference and invites her to a press conference he is doing in the afternoon. Before leaving, he gives her money to buy new shoes. At the event, Price meets with Angela privately and encourages her to ask questions. She asks why he is confident in a time of global crisis. He says the perpetrators are merely humans like themselves, except that he has the power of the world's largest conglomerate. Angela asks why she, being a child of Washington Township, is allowed to work at E Corp. Price says he finds her young, bold, and exactly what the company needs right now, and encourages her to take the compliment. Confronted with a large picture of Plouffe, Price expresses his distaste for the deceased, as he was a drinker, a gambler, and weak. He says the world, even the man's family is better off, as he opens his press conference with a moment of silence for his dear friend. Later, at a mansion filled with international rich men, Price is having a glass of wine when he is joined by Minister Zhang of China. The two are shown to be friendly. Price asks what is on his mind, but is annoyed when Zhang brings up coltan mines in the Congo. Zhang recognizes Price's troubled demeanor, as Price confirms that he knows the person responsible and will handle them as they usually do. Zhang points out a woman playing a harp, and likens it to the story of Emperor Nero who played a lyre merrily as he watched Rome burn. Season 2 In mid-June, Price meets with Scott Knowles and Susan Jacobs, General Counsel for E Corp, to discuss fsociety's recent hack and ransom of the Bank of E's network. Price is reserved while Scott and Susan discuss their options, only speaking up to question the condition that the ransom money must be delivered by a chief; a chief officer, Susan explains. Price laughs, but refuses the idea of sending a security person undercover. Scott volunteers to deliver the 5.9 million dollars to the determined location. After the debacle in which Scott is told to burn the cash in public, Price meets with three politicians, Janet, Mary, and Jack, in Washington D.C. They are refusing a further bailout, claiming that E Corp has already used 900 billion USD in 30 days. Price is annoyed that Jack has a smudge on his face from their lunch. He proposes that the US can get the money from China as the real recovery program is months from being done. Mary wants results within three weeks, but Price explains that rebuilding the database is the only solution. Despite his cooperation with the FBI, the politicians want Price to resign. He tells them that FDR lied to the American public in order to stimulate economic recovery during the Great Depression. Killing confidence in E Corp would only kill the con job of getting people to stop hoarding cash and hurting the market. Price refuses to resign and demands Congressional votes before leaving. In New York, Angela reports to Price's office. He offers condolences for the murder of her former boss Gideon Goddard. Then he wants to rearrange a TV interview Angela has negotiated: Fox instead of Bloomberg, no pre-interview, and approval of all questions. Angela says she's on it, but suggests that Bloomberg is where their investors get their news. Price sits her down and invites her to dinner at a restaurant. He arranges for a car to pick her up from her apartment Saturday at 8:00, before agreeing on Bloomberg. As she leaves, he notes that she always looks at a framed picture on his wall, the Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. He is fascinated by how the world can change with one bullet. At Fidelio's, Angela arrives dressed to impress, only to find Price with two E Corp executives, Jim Chutney and Saul Weinberg. After dinner, Price asks her about the meal he suggested, to which she says was delicious. Jim and Saul leave, as Price tells Angela about their virtue, their families, and how they were in the room with Colby as they covered up the Washington Township leak. He gives her incriminating evidence on their recent insider trading and tells her to remove emotion when deciding if she should ruin their lives. They are later arrested. In late June, Price is then seen in his office speaking to Whiterose on the phone. Whiterose is curious about using "her," Angela, to solve their problems when there are other options. Price jokes that it's simpler than blowing up the Western Hemisphere. Whiterose reaffirms that the plant must not be shut down. Price is annoyed at the ticking clock and the pressure on him to resign, citing that Whiterose started this game and has done nothing. He assures his partner that the bailout and a UN vote will happen, but he that needs time, knowing Whiterose's obsession as she hangs up. Later, Angela confronts Price in the lobby as he waits for his driver. She says that she has deduced from every version of the Washington Township lawsuit settlement that Price wants the contingency of third party inspections of the plant dropped. She offers to convince the class to oblige, in exchange for an office on the 20th floor and a change in department. Price brushes her off and leaves. In early July, Price is in his office speaking to Speaker of the House John Boehner on the phone. The recent shooting attack on the FBI in China has made it so that the US asking the Chinese for money would seem traitorous, John contends. Price calls bullshit, but the call is ended. His assistant lets him know that Minister Zhang's office can't be reached, but Price says to keep trying at all costs. He also demands that NYPD Commissioner Bratton be told to send as many police as it takes to liberate his car and driver trapped in a parking garage surrounded by protesters. On the Fourth of July, Price meets with Angela to let her know that the contingency has been dropped, even though he told her not to. She explains that her "evil, secret agenda" is to be moved the Risk Management Department in order to change the company from within. Price calls it a lateral move and squandering her new capital. He then tells her that despite what the Internet says, today is his birthday, a secret he tells no one. He asks if she wants to celebrate with him tonight, but she says no. Maybe next year, he replies. A few days later, the Congressional meeting on the bailout is physically attack by fsociety and the vote is negative. On August 7th, Price meets with Minister Zhang at a large estate. They lament the state of things, but find the bright side in Angela's success. However, Price reveals that without the bailout, the federal government will foreclose on the Washington Township plant. Zhang makes a veiled threat referencing that Price's predecessor was killed by Zhang. Price blames Zhang's shootout in China and now demands that the Chinese loan E Corp the money it needs with little to no interest. Zhang agrees to speak with the government. Price understands that threatening the plant was a big move and that his only move left would be to start World War 3, a compromise Price is content with as long as he brings Zhang down with him. Later that night, Price meets with Colby in his office as the former CTO gives him the last advanced copy of his book, The Last Honest Man. The two briefly discuss Donald Trump running for president as Price deems politics to be for puppets. Price tells Colby to cash in favors with their friend Winston Campbell tonight to tell Obama to tell the US ambassador to abstain on the UN vote to allow China to annex the Congo. Price dismisses Central Africa as a hellhole, but assures Colby that he won't forget his help. When Colby asks why he does this, trading countries like playing cards, Price answers that he seeks to be the most powerful man in any room, although there may be one or two in his way. He intends to leave a legacy, referencing that God made man in his own image, which is to say he wants to be God-like. In the morning, China has loaned E Corp 2 trillion dollars with zero interest. Price meets with Jack in Washington to discuss his E Coin loan program. Jack deems it unconstitutional to create a new currency. Price believes in taking the market out from under Bitcoin, partly owned by Chinese miners, who is already taking the market away from hard cash. Price is fine with any regulations, as long as it is not shut down. He assures Jack that it isn't personal, as Price doesn't give a shit about him. Later that night, the program is launched. Season 3 Price gives a speech at the G20 international summit in Turkey. 19 of 20 countries have signed the 5/9 Economic Accord making E Coin the standard currency to judge all others. The only exception is China, having unofficially adopted Bitcoin, which he warns weakens the economic recovery and declares a currency war. Zhang is watching in the crowd. Later, Zhang meets with Price in a backroom, briefly only because it was on the way out. Price demands that China signs the accord. In 11 days the UN will let China annex Congo. Other countries may pull out if there is resistance. Zhang reminds Price that "your success will always follow mine." Zhang leaves, not wanting to waste time. Price suggests that maybe UN will not vote in China's favor. Zhang turns around and brings up talking to Angela after she stole E Corp document. Zhang sees why Price likes her as she is a good companion. Zhang wanted to fire bullets into her eyes, but they are so hypnotizing. Zhang insists that Price not mistake generosity for generosity. fr:Phillip Pryce Season 4 At his mansion, Price begs Angela not to seek revenge on Whiterose, though she adamantly refuses. After Dark Army agents gun down his daughter, a heartbroken Price is contacted by Whiterose, who (truthfully or not) offers her condolences. Later, intent on getting revenge himself, Price tracks down Elliot Alderson and sets a trap for him. After ordering his men to capture Elliot and fake his death via a heroin overdose, Price meets the hacker face-to-face. Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:E Corp Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deus Group Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased characters